gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Donald Love
Donald Love é um personagem recorrente na [[Grand Theft Auto (série)|série Grand Theft Auto]] que aparece em Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City e Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. História Vice City (1986) Cronologicamente, é visto primeira vez na série GTA durante uma festa no iate do Coronel Cortez, durante a missão The Party, no GTA Vice City. Love é visto junto com Avery Carrington, um especialista no ramo imobiliário. Donald possui afiliação com Avery, sendo uma espécie de sócio/aprendiz para ele. Donald é visto novamente durante a missão Two Bit Hit, onde é apresentado pessoalmente a Tommy Vercetti por Avery. Carrington começa a contar a Tommy e a Donald seu novo plano para fazer com que o preço de uma propriedade caia drasticamente, iniciando uma guerra de gangues entre os Cubanos e os Haitianos no processo. Enquanto Avery ia contando seu plano, Love ia anotando cada detalhe sórdido. Os métodos sujos que Avery usa a seu favor, é provavelmente o pontapé inicial para Donald Love entrar no submundo do crime eventualmente. Em algum momento entre 1986 e 1998 ele se mudou para Liberty City e se estabeleceu como um empresário bem sucedido. Liberty Ciy (1998) Apos o assassinato de Roger C. Hole por Toni Cipriani, uma corrida eleitoral se inicia em Liberty City visando um novo prefeito e Love acaba se interessando nisso, tendo que concorrer contra Miles O'Donovan. Donald Love, então, acaba se envolvendo com a Família Leone e faz uso de diversas formas ilegais para tentar ganhar a eleição. Em uma das ocasiões, Love manda Toni Cipriani matar pessoas que estavam fazendo campanha para O'Donovan. Mais tarde, Love descobre que O'Donovan possui evidências que o ligam com a família Leone e manda Toni em uma missão para destruir as provas. Embora não houvessem mais ligações entre Donald Love e o crime organizado de Liberty City, sua amizade com mafiosos como Toni Cipriani, acabou não sendo bem visto pelos seus eleitores. Consequentemente, ele perde as eleições e acaba falindo por ter usado grande parte de seu dinheiro durante as campanhas, no final Love acaba culpando Toni Cipriani pelo infeliz acontecimento. Love, depois de ter gasto todo seu dinheiro em sua campanha, é forçado a morar em um albergue em Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale. Love tenta fazer com que Cipriani trabalhe para ele novamente, na primeira vista Toni rejeita o pedido, lembrando a Love tudo o que ele havia dito antes, que foi por culpa de Toni que ele ficou em péssimas condições, porém Cipriani acaba aceitando a oferta quando Love menciona que tem planos para algo realmente "grande". Durante seu mais novo envolvimento com a família Leone, Donald manda Toni matar seu ex-mentor, Avery Carrington, que acabou de chegar a cidade. Avery possuía um contrato com a Panlantic Construction Company, no qual poderia construir seus edifícios em Fort Staunton, mas Love queria roubar esses planos para si. A Panlantic possui afiliação com o Cartel Colombiano e o cartel era os responsável por escoltar Avery assim que chegasse em Liberty City, mas isso não impediu sua morte. Mais tarde, Love diz a Toni que um repórter da Liberty Tree, chamado Ned Burner, acabou testemunhando o assassinato de Avery, então solicita a Toni que o mate. Cipriani, mais tarde, coleta os corpos de Avery e Ned para Love, o que aparenta ser uma um desejo de Love pelo canibalismo. Eventualmente, Love contrata Cipriani para destruir Fort Staunton, como parte de seu processo para enriquecer novamente após adquirir os planos que Avery possuía sobre o local. Seu plano iria beneficiar também os Leones, já que eliminaria Franco Forelli, Don da Família Forelli, no processo. Tudo estava dando certo novamente e Love acaba adquirindo uma mansão em Cedar Grove, porém ele acaba tendo problemas quando membros do cartel colombiano decidem ter uma vingança. Toni, então, se encarregou de matar os colombianos que estavam invadindo a mansão e levou Donald Love para o Francis International Airport, onde fugiu de Liberty City em seu jato privado. Liberty City estava se tornando muito perigoso para Love no momento. Em 2001, a mansão acabou sendo dominada pelos membros do Cartel. Liberty City (2001) Donald Love aparece novamente no GTA III, agora ele se torna um verdadeiro magnata, dono de um conglomerado do ramo do entretenimento, intitulado Love Media. Em um determinado momento, Donald solicita os serviços de Claude e como primeiro trabalho, o envia em um missão para resgatar um velho senhor oriental que está sendo mantido como refém pelos membros do Cartel colombiano em Aspatria. Segundo Donald, o senhor oriental é um "recurso valioso" para ele. Mais tarde, Love entra em contato novamente com Claude e o informa de seu plano para diminuir drasticamente o preço de uma propriedade por meio de uma guerra de gangues entre Yakuza e o Cartel, note que essa foi a mesma tática usada por Avery em 1986, sendo possível afirmar que Donald Love realmente aprendeu muito com o seu mentor. Para fazer com que seu plano dê certo, Donald ordena que Claude obtenha um Cartel Cruiser e assassine Kenji Kasen, sem sair do carro. Fazendo isso, os membros da Yakuza irão pensar que foi realmente alguém do Cartel que matou Kenji, gerando um grande conflito entre as duas gangues. Em sua próxima missão, Love informa a Claude que um avião irá passar a caminho do aeroporto despejando vários pacotes no mar, Claude, então, deve coletar todos os pacotes antes que alguém faça isso primeiro. Mais tarde, Love diz que os pacotes que Claude havia coletado anteriormente era apenas uma "isca" e que os pacotes verdadeiros estavam dentro do avião, que acabou sendo apreendido pelas autoridades do aeroporto, porém Love conseguiu subornar as autoridades, que estavam aguardando Claude Speed chegar ao aeroporto para coletar os pacotes do avião. Ao chegar no local, Claude encontra as autoridades mortas e alguns membros do Cartel colombiano o estavam esperando, para poder matá-lo. Depois de se livrar do imprevisto, Claude entra no avião para coletar os pacotes, porém eles não estão mais lá e ao ver uma van da Panlantic próximo ao local, decide investigar um canteiro de obras da Panlantic em Fort Staunton. Chegando no local, ele encontra mais membros do Cartel e os mata, no final de tudo, acaba se deparando com Miguel e Catalina com a mercadoria de Love. Claude consegue a mercadoria de volta e Miguel virá refém de Asuka Kasen, como vingança por ela acreditar que o Cartel é responsável pela morte de Kenji. Catalina, entretanto, acaba escapando. Love é visto pela última vez na missão seguinte, onde pede para que Claude escolte o velho oriental que leva a mercadoria consigo até Pike Creek. Mais tarde, então, Love desaparece da cidade e nada mais se sabe sobre ele. Algumas pessoas comentam que ele pode ter sido assassinado pelos membros do Cartel, já outras dizem que ele apenas escapou da cidade. Personalidade A personalidade de Donald Love possui algumas alterações em suas três participações na série. No GTA: Vice City, Donald aparente ser um homem bastante tímido, dificilmente é visto tendo algum dialogo com os personagens. Já no GTA: Liberty City Stories, Donald Love possui uma personalidade bastante extrovertida, mas também é uma pessoa bastante metódica e com uma certa habilidade de persuasão, visto que conseguiu manter uma "amizade" com Toni Cipriani, mesmo após o ter ofendido. É bem mais jovem do que o esperado para o ano de 1998. Em GTA III, ''possui uma personalidade bem madura e é bastante direto em seus argumentos, sem muita enrolação, torna-se uma pessoa bastante fria e cruel, que não se importa com o nível de corrupção de seus negócios ou se terá que matar alguém para alcançar seus objetivos. Está bem mais velho e musculoso, em vários momentos se veste de forma elegante, já em outras missões é possível vê-lo com um traje de esportes, realizando algum tipo de exercício físico. Curiosidades *Donald provavelmente pratica canibalismo, essa hipótese é elevada devido a seu dialogo inicial com Toni Cipriani durante a missão Cam-Pain, assim como seu comportamento durante a missão Morgue Party Resurrection. *Alguns jornais em ''Grand Theft Auto IV apresentam imagens de Donald Love. *Ele pode ser parcialmente baseado em Michael Bloomberg, que era um dos dez homens mais ricos do mundo, com US $ 5 bilhões em 2001. *Seu nome se encontra na Calçada da Fama de Vinewood no Grand Theft Auto V. Missões ''GTA III'' *Liberator *Waka-Gashira Wipeout *A Drop In The Ocean *Grand Theft Aero *Escort Service *Decoy *Love's Disappearance (Desaparecido) ''GTA: Vice City'' *The Party *Two Bit Hit ''GTA: Liberty City Stories'' *The Morgue Party Candidate *Steering the Vote *Cam-Pain *Friggin' for the Riggin' *Love and Bullets *Counterfeit Count *Munitions Dump (Telefonema pós-missão) *Love on the Rocks *Dead Reckoning (Telefonema pós-missão) *Panlantic Land Grab *Stop the Press *Morgue Party Resurrection *Bringing the House Down *Love on the Run Galeria 185px-DonaldLove-GTALCS.jpg|Love em 1998. 117px-DonaldLove-GTAVC.jpg|Love em 1986. DonaldLove-Artwork.gif|Artwork dele em GTA III. DonaldLove-GTAIII.jpg|Love em 2001. Donald2.jpg Donald3.png Donald4.png Donald5.jpg Donald6.png Donald7.jpg Navegação de:Donald Love en:Donald Love es:Donald Love fr:Donald Love pl:Donald Love Categoria:Personagens do GTA III Categoria:Personagens do GTA Vice City Categoria:Personagens do GTA Liberty City Stories Categoria:Personagens com estado desconhecido Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens da Era 3D